


But a Number

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [32]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Comfort Sex, Fetus Harry, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Time Travel, Virgin Harry, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow,  Niall ends up with Harry in his lap. Normally wouldn't complain. Except  well,  Harry seems to have shrunk at least 4 inches, his baby curls have returned and, oh he barely looks a day over the age of 15. </p><p>Or the one where Harry from 2010 time travels himself into Niall's flat in 2014. Massive amounts of confusion and fluffy, sweet sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Number

When Niall wakes to the sound of things breaking in hib living room, the first thought that crosses his mind is that he does _want_ to deal with a fan girl who will undoubtedly want him coherent enough to sign her arm or some shite. Then, with a heaving sigh, he rolls off his bed--literally-- fumbles for his gold clubs. He clutches the first iron that his hand comes in cintact with and rushes out with a battle cry.

Instead of a girl or a burglar, he is met with someone he knows very well. 

"Harry?" Niall asks, incredulous. "What ya doin' in me home in the middle o' th' fuckin' night??"

"Niall?" Harry says, voice wavering. He hears sniffling and his heart melts immediately. "I-I don't understand. I thought you lived in a proper house back in Ireland. Not a flat." 

Niall cocks his head, confused. "What ya talkin' 'bout? Been livin' by meself for a while now. You been drinkin'?"

Harry shakes hi head vigorously. He starts to sat something and at the same time, reaches out to hug the blond. But somehow, he manages to trip over thin air and crashes into hin instead.

Chuckling, Niall pulls Harry right across. It's only then that he notices a few things. First off, Harry's curls are a lot more curler than he remembers. Second, his cheeks are rounder, a pudge of baby fat apparent around his belly. And, oh, when Niall actually looks at him, Harry looks about four years younger than himself.

 

"What the fuck?" he mutters, fingers weaving into Harry's hair. His boyfriend nuzzles into the touch, if not with a slight hesitation.

"Why am I not in Spain, Nialler? Don't we have to sing Torn tomorrow in front of Simon? Wha--what happened? "

Niall looks down. Holy shit! He remembers this. The night before that performance all of them had been worried sick. What if Simon no longer likes them? What if they screw up big time? Ridden with anxiety, Harry had crawled into Niall's bed and theybhsd cuddled for a long time before the younger boy finally fell asleep, with Niall's guitar-roughened fingers massaging his scalp. 

"Shit. Haz. What year is it?"

"2010?" Harry answers, coming out more as a question. 

"No . . . It's, uhm, it's January 2014. Three and a half years after, er, that thing."

Harry's sea green eyes widen comically. "No way. This has never happened unless--" he cuts himself off, dropping his head. . 

Niall quirks a brow. He tilts Harry's head back up. "Unless what, love? "

Harry blushes a lovely shade to deep crimson. "Unless I've started to fall in love," whispers, sotto voce.

"What's love got to do with anything?"

"Well," Harry squirms in Niall's lap, and the older bloke has to summon all the self-control he's got not to thrust up and sneak a hand down Harry's beach shorts. "I'm like starting to fall for you and whenever my emotions intensify, I-I, uhm, go to some other time and place?"

It takes a while for Harry's words to sink in. "So . . . like in _The Time Traveller's Wife_? You travel through time but ya can't control it?"

Harry nods, curls bouncing so prettily. Niall had forgotten just how androgynous Harry had looked in their _X Factor_ days.

"And now you're stuck here? What if you miss the performance? Aren't we already at risk with Louis being stung at the beach earlier that day?"

"'S alright, I think," Harry mumbles, burying his face into the crook of Niall's neck and shoulder. "Like, whenever I travel back, only a few minutes have passed. Reckon I'll have been gone for an hour, tops. Once I lived in the sixties for a few months. Saw the Beatles in real life, that was brill."

Niall laughs. "That must have been fantastic."

Harry nods, moulding his body into the curves of Niall's body. Okay, so Niall is only a chap with a very active sexual life with his own version of Harry. Except, Harry has gone home to Holmes Chapel to see his family and friends back there and Niall's only had his hand for the past week. And here he is, with a lap-full of younger and definitely inexperienced Harry. They always switch it up in bed, although Niall had been the one to teach the green-eyed English boy the basics of gay stuff. 

And, god, the first time had fucking blown his mind away. Like, how in the world had he even thought that girlie bits were good? Blokes are a much better partner, in his humble opinion.

"Haz," he drawls, not wanting to freak out the other boy. "Have we even kissed yet?"

Harry's cheeks flare up again for what must be the tenth time in the last ten minutes. "An' more."

"Like proper snog? I know you had a penchant for finding a pretty pair of lips to snog in cupboards," he chuckles at the memory. Before they had stutter out there feeling for one another, Harry could always be count on running off whenever the producers on the show were trying to herd up the contestants. More than once, he and Harry found themselves in any private place with doors, kissing tentatively like some mates to when they are still not sure about many wonders of the world. He'd taught Harry how to kiss chaps properly, a bit rougher and insistent as opposed to being careful with the delicacy of birds.

"No," Harry mumbles. "We, ehm, the other day, all the other lads were at the beach with everyone else and the house was empty so we, ah, we just--"

Niall has to fight off the urge to laugh at Harry's shyness. "Gave each other handjobs? Or did we rub one off and came all sticky in our boxers? 'Cause if I remember correctly, we did that quite a lot, teenage hormones and all."

"Yeah, the second one. First time I got off with someone else."

Niall's eyes narrow, recalling that afternoon. It was bloody hot in Spain so both of them had already been stripped down to their boxers. Naked in Harry's case. Harry had been lying on his tummy, ready for a little siesta. But Niall had other ideas. He started laying kiss after kiss from the base of Harry's neck down to the dip above his arse. In the process, they had both gotten hard and snogging led to things. Granted, grinding down onto Harry's hard-on and sucking on his tongue rather harshly did nothing to cool down his temperature but the post-coital bliss had put him to sleep minutes after the cuddled a bit.

"I know." Niall acquieces, kissing Harry right by his pulse, knowing that it drives him crazy. Surely enough, Harry moans, all quiet and surprised like he hadn't expected it. "And I know I was your first."

"Ehm, yes. . ." It sound as though Harry wants to say something else but it gets swallowed up by Niall's insistent mouth covering his. Harry is so shy and hesitant in the kiss, like he doesn't quite know how to kiss him.

"C'mon Haz," Niall coaxes him. "I'm the same Nialler you're starting to fall for, but with more chest hairs."

Harry cracks a smile. "I know. 'S jus' that 'm scared."

"Scared of what, babe?"

"Tomorrow. If I can get back to tomorrow. Or if we're good enough. If you and I are gonna continue what we've been doing back then."

Niall sighs. He grips Harry's shoulders and gently pushes him back so that they can see eye-to-eye. "I'm not sure what the rules are with the whole time-travelling shite but I can tell you that I will always love you. No matter what happens, you have to hold on to that, yeah? What we have, it's real and strong. You made me strong even through the days, even when it felt like the fame was getting to be too much. You kept my head screwed on right and held me through the dark."

Harry gulps, nodding slowly. Smiling, Niall kisses him again. This time, Harry is kissing him back, hands going up to rest on his shoulder blades. 

Like he thought before, he is only a man. Harry starts to really get into it, his hips rocking forward and fuck, that feels so good for Niall.

"Haz, Haz, fuckin' stop. Wanna do this in a bed."

Niall swears that he can feel Harry's dick twitch inside his pants through the layers of fabric. "Yeah, yeah, please. Need you to show me how."

Fuck.

So Niall obliges and carries Harry to his bed. He strips Harry quickly and rakes his eyes up and down his slightly tanned, and childish figure. Niall's got used to seeing and envying Harry's abs and the ink staining his body everywhere, and seeing Harry virtually unmarked in a lot of ways is . . . different.

"Forgotten what ya look like with like no tatts," he smirks, crawling up Harry's body. He nibble lightly at Harry's earlobe and tugs at it, making Harry whimper all needy.

"Ni-Niall," he moans, hips rutting up into air, seeking for more friction. "I want--I want you."

"I know, babe. Me too."

He kisses down Harry's torso, igniting small flames in his wake. Harry writhes on the spot when Niall's lips enclose around his nipple and suck gloriously hard on it. With one hand he, tweaks at the other while the other one is drawing patterns on his lower stomach, somewhere along his barely existent happy trail.

"Ungh," Harry groans when Niall's fingers tease at his entrance, light and fleeting. "Ni."

"What, baby? Gotta tell me what you want."

"Wan' y' to fuck me. Fuck me 'til I can't think about tomorrow.'

"Will do."

Niall lunges over the nightstand and takes out a nearly empty tube of lube. He'll have to put that on the shopping list. Since Harry is still virgin, he puts more than he normally would during sex with the older Harry. Then, slowly, he positions them at Harry's entrance.  
"Ready, baby?"

"Yeah. Wanna feel you hard up in me."

Niall nearly loses it then, but he finds the strength to ease the tip of his finger in. He is barely one knuckle in when Harry tenses up, breaths hitching and when Niall looks up, he can see Harry's gemstone green eyes glimmering with tears.

"Fuck. Harry, we can stop if--"

"No. I can take it." To accentuate his words, he rocks his hips down, forcing the entire length of Niall's finger inside. He gasps at the burn and the stretch of it. 

"Shhh," Niall soothes, rubbing circles on Harry's belly. He clambers up so he can kiss away the tears and then his lips. They kiss like that, lazy and unhurried until the pressure around Niall's finger lessens. :

"I'm okay. Should move a bit."

The blond nods, wiggling his finger a bit. Harry's loosened up a wee bit, so he can slide his finger in and out without meeting too much resistance. A few more minutes and he's able to slip in a second.

"Ni-Ni _all_!" Harry all but screams when Niall brushes up against his prostate, feeling the intense pleasure shoot up his spine. Niall only smirks, going down Harry's body again and taking the reddened and leaking cock into his mouth. He moans at the musky taste and earns another bout of choked screams from Harry. He's sort of become a pro at deep throating by now , and he isn't afraid to show off a bit.

He's got maybe half an inch of Harry's dick down his throat when Harry's hips stutter up and flood his mouth with the bittersweet release.

"So-sorry," Harry mumble, all dopey and sexed out. His voice has gone all low and raspy like he's done for.

"S' alright. Done that a lot in the beginning. You were kinda on hair trigger those days."

Niall looks down at Harry, more specifically his half-hard shaft. Yeah, they fucked like bunnies back then too. Still do, on days when they don't have to put up a front for the world. Then he shifts his gaze down to his own, uncared for erection.

"Can still fuck me. Wan' you to," Harry admits, blushing harder.

The blond touches Harry's rim gingerly and Harry moans, pushing back against it. "Please? Need you to show me you love me."

"Okay. Alright."

Niall reaches for the lube again but Harry beats him to it. He tugs impatiently at Niall's boxers and flings them across the rooms once he gets them off. Without any clothes separating them, Harry slathers up Niall's dick until it's all slick.

"Ehm, think we should use condoms."

"No! Wanna feel all of you."

And who's Niall to deny his love of that?

He kisses Harry long and sweetly before he pushes in, millimetres by millimetres. He stops when Harry makes a whining sound but Harry won't have it. He pulls Niall in further with his feet behind Niall's bum, urging him on. So Niall goes against his better judgment and keeps gliding in until he's sheathed balls-deep.

"You doin' a'righ'?" he asks, stroking Harry's temple and brushing aside a stray curl.

"Mmmm-urgh," Harry answers. "Gimme a mo."

A minute or two passes and there's a dozen love bites branded onto Harry's chest and lower. Harry moans out a breathy, "go on," and he does. Niall pulls out halfway and then drives back in slowly. He gasps at how tight and hot Harry feels. It takes all he has not to pound into the amazing heat.

"You, fuckin' you're so hot and tight. Fuck, wanna fuck you 'til you limp."

"D-do it. Wanna feel it when I get back, if I get back."

Niall growls, biting down hard onto Harry's collarbone. Harry comes again, cum streaking white on his stomach and a bit getting onto Niall's. And if Niall thought that Harry was tight, he's proven wrong. It's like a vice grip now and he manages a couple more thrusts. He kisses Harry again, all tongue and teeth. He buries himself deep inside Harry and comes hard and long.

 

As he comes down for his high, he pulls out and collapse atop of his young lover. He kisses over the harsh bite mark and then rolls them over so that Harry is lying on top of him instead. They listen to their hearts slow and then when they feel like they are both on solid ground again, Niall notices that Harry has been nuzzling his head into his chest.

"Best night of my life," he breathes out.

"Technically mornin'," Niall points out, chuckling.

"Whatever," Harry grumbles and then promptly falls asleep.

Niall kisses the top of his head and cuddles him in, pulling the covers over them. They can worry about Harry's future later.

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1374088) is the sequel/companion that is set at the same time this story is happening.


End file.
